A Forgotten Past
by demonoblivion
Summary: What if Lucy was actually a dragon slayer but didn't know it and when she ran away she was adopted into a family of them? what will happen when bad memories resurface? will she be able to handle it or will a special someone have to pull her through it? Just so you know I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Just a little heads up I'm not always good at keeping people in character but I'll try my best ok? Also this is my first try at writing a Natsu x Lucy fanfic so go easy on me with reviews please. Oh one more thing English is my second language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Well that's all! I hope you enjoy!**

'_Text_' thinking

"Text" normal speaking

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters**

In a deep dark forest far away from civilization, a building burns brightly in the darkness of night. In front of the burning building stood a group of people who watched as their home was destroyed. "Damn them." a young teenage girl with short navy blue hair that stopped at her shoulders and lavender eyes said with anger. A hand rested on the girls shoulder causing her to turn her head in order to see who it was. The hand on her shoulder belonged to a tall teenage boy named Ryuu who seemed to be the only one not affected by what has happened. Ryuu had mid-length black hair that stopped just past his shoulder blades and bark blue eyes. "Stay calm Ayame." He advised as he removed his hand from her shoulder and walked away.

"So Ayame what are we going to do?" a teenage girl with black hair and purple eyes asked Ayame as she walked up beside her. "The only thing we can do Rina… find my sister." Ayame answered as she turned to walk away from the scene. Rina watched sadly as Ayame walked away into the dark forest. "Don't worry Rina everything will be fine." A male voice said from behind her causing her to turn. Rina smiled sadly as she came face to face with one of her closest friends. "I hope you're right Katsu." Rina said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

**(The next morning in Magnolia)**

The sun shined through a window of a room that belonged to a young celestial spirit wizard by the name of Lucy Heartfilia. The sun shined right on her face causing her to roll over on to her back and use her arm to block it out as she opens her eyes. Lucy slowly sat up and yawned. She looked out the window for a second before getting up out of bed and getting ready for the day. Lucy gathered what she was going to wear for the day and began to get dressed. Once she was done she walked over to the mirror in order to put up her hair. "There." Lucy said as she finished and then proudly looked at herself in the mirror.

"Looking good." Lucy said out loud to herself as she posed in front of the mirror. "Well it's time to go look for a new assignment that will help me pay my rent." She said as she grabbed her gate keys and headed out the door. Lucy hummed as she walked along the edge of the river on her way to Fairy Tail. When she finally made it to the guild she opened the doors to the guildhall and was met with what has now become a daily sight. Her friends Gray and Natsu were at each other's throats again for some stupid reason.

"ICE BRAIN!" Natsu yelled as he and gray threw punches at one another. "HOT HEAD!" Gray yelled as he retaliated and threw a chair at Natsu. Natsu then used Fire Dragon's Iron Fist in order to obliterate it. Once the chair was taken care of Natsu launched himself at Gray.

Lucy sighed at the sight of there fighting and headed over to Mira. "So what are those two fighting about this time?" Lucy asked as she sat down. "Natsu was challenging everyone saying he could beat them all which caused Gray to started laughing and well… you know the rest." Mira answered with a smile. Lucy shook her head in annoyance and folded her arms onto the Counter. "So would you like anything?" Mira asked as she cleaned a glass. "Sure I'll take some water." Lucy answered as she glanced back at Natsu and Gray who were still going at it.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT ME IN A FIGHT GRAY!" Natsu yelled as they rolled around on the floor punching and kicking each other. "OH YEAH DRAGON BREATH WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Gray yelled as he kicked Natsu off of him. Natsu landed on a table which broke on impact. "Maybe I should try to stop them before it gets too out of hand." Lucy murmured. "Here is your water." Mira said placing the glass down in front of her. Lucy turned back to Mira and smiled. "Thanks." Lucy said as she picked up the glass and took a sip.

"Hey Mira, do you know of any high paying assignments?" Lucy asked before taking another sip of water. "Hmm yeah, actually we just got word that a guild from far away needs help rebuilding." Mira answered as she pulled out the flyer from under the counter. "Really? What happened?" Lucy asked. "The same thing that happened to ours only theirs was burned down." Mira answered. Lucy took another sip of water," I can't take money from a guild that needs to completely rebuild." Lucy said. "What about a gate key?" Mira asked causing Lucy spit out the water in her mouth.

Lucy stood up quickly and slammed her hands down on the counter which caused everyone to stop what they're doing in order to find out what was going on. "Where?" Lucy asked quickly," hmm I believe the guild was built in a dark forest, on top of a cliff, in the old crystal dragon's territory." Mira answered. Just then Lucy swallowed hard and slowly sat back down. "Lucy is something wrong?" Natsu asked as he stood behind her with Gray in a headlock. Just then Gray took the chance to elbow Natsu in the stomach which made him let go. Natsu glared at Gray but decided to get him back later. Natsu turned his attention back to Lucy who was looking down at her feet.

Natsu sat down beside her and gave Mira a questioning look. "Don't look at me I don't know what's going on." Mira said walking away. "Why does that place sound familiar." Lucy mumbled causing Natsu to look at her. "What place?" he asked totally confused. "nothing." She started," will you go with me to help rebuild a guild deep inside of a dark forest on top of a huge cliff?" She asked. "sure." He answered with a huge grin on his face. "In that case meet me at the station early tomorrow morning." Lucy said as she stood up and then walked out of the guild.

**Alright so hopefully you all liked this chapter and will keep reading. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Crystal Dragons Legend or not?

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm so glad you all like it! Anyways here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

"Text"** normal speaking**

'_Text_'** thinking**

"TEXT" **Natsu and Gray yelling**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters **

**Chapter two: Crystal dragons legend or not? **

Lucy walked back home along the edge of the river as she thought about her next assignment. "Be careful Lucy!" the fisherman advised causing Lucy to look over and wave. "I will thanks!" she called back with a smile as she kept walking. '_Crystal Dragons huh, I know I've heard about them somewhere before but where? When? Think Lucy!_' She thought as she reached her house. Lucy then opened the door and walked inside.

She then shut the door and walked over to the bookshelf by her writing desk. '_Maybe I learned about it in one of my books._' she thought as she scanned the bookshelf for something that might hold the answer. Just then Lucy's hand stopped, '_I might need this one tomorrow so I'll just set it aside on my desk._' she thought as she pulled an atlas off the bookshelf and placed it on her desk. Lucy then went back to looking for a book about the Crystal Dragons. "Ahha here it is." she cheered as she pulled a historical book off the shelf and sat down at her desk.

"Now let's see what information this has on the Crystal Dragons." Lucy mumbled to herself as she opened the book to its table of contents. '_Let's see Mira said that the guild was in the Waas Forest._' she thought as she looked for it in the table of contents. "Page 359 the history of the Waas Forest." Lucy mumbled some more and then started flipping to the page in the book. Lucy stopped once she reached the page and began to read.

"The Waas forest as we know it today was believed to have been the territory of mythical dragons which were said to have scales as strong and beautiful as diamonds. These mythical creatures were known as Crystal Dragons. Unfortunately these dragons have never really been seen so no one really knows what they look like, what powers they have, or if they even existed to begin with." Lucy read out loud.

"Well that didn't help much." Lucy sighed as she closed the book. Just then there was a flash of light behind her that made her turn around some. When the light finally faded she realized the flash of light had been Loke coming for a visit. "Hello princess." Loke greeted with a smile. "Don't tell me you haven't been talking to Virgo again." Lucy said with a slight giggle. Loke shrugged," what can I say I like the way it sounds." he said acting innocently. "So what are you doing here Loke?" Lucy asked as she stood up and started walking towards the couch.

Lucy sat down on the couch and motioned for Loke to sit down beside her. "No reason really I just came to see how you were doing." Loke answered as he sat down beside her. "So what's new?" he asked as he rested his left arm on the back of the couch. "Nothing but the jobs." Lucy answered with a smile causing Loke to chuckle a bit. "Hey Loke, can I ask you something?" she asked as she looked Loke in the eyes. "Sure princess ask away." Loke answered happily. "Do you know anything about Crystal dragons?"

"Hmm Crystal dragons you say? Well I don't know much but I do know that all but one Crystal dragon had been killed up until seven years ago when the very last one died too. Sorry but I'm afraid that's all I really know." Loke answered sadly. "I see that's fine." Lucy said as she sighed. "Is something the matter?" Loke asked his voice full of concern. "I don't know, I feel like I've heard of the Crystal dragons before but I don't know where or when." Lucy answered as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Hmm well I don't know what to tell you but I'm sure if it's really important you'll find out sooner or later so try not to worry about it too much." Loke advised as he lifted his right hand up to ruffle Lucy's hair. "Hey cut that out!" She playfully yelled while laughing causing Loke to laugh as well. "Any ways it's getting late so I'll let you take your bath and get some sleep." Loke said as he stood up. "Alright see you later then." Lucy said with a smile. Loke nodded and then disappeared.

"Well like Loke said, time to go take a nice hot bath and get ready for bed." Lucy said to herself as she got up and headed to the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She then turned on the water letting it warm up before she put the plug in. As the hot water began to fill up the tub Lucy began to strip out of her clothes. Once undressed, she turned off the water and stepped into the tub. Lucy slowly sank down into the tub and sighed contently," this is nice."

Once she was done she got out of the tub and wrapped herself up in a towel. She then grabbed another towel and began to dry her hair. When she was finished Lucy went to her bedroom in order to change into her sleeping gear which consisted of a white tank top with a pink heart on it and a pair of blue short. When she finished changing Lucy yawned and climbed into bed. Once comfortable Lucy turned the lamp at her bedside off and closed her eyes.

**Hey thanks for reading! Please don't forget to tell me what you think ok? I want to know!**


	3. Chapter 3 a Dream or a Memory?

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad you all like it so much! Any ways here's the next chapter which I hope you enjoy!**

'_Text_**' Thoughts**

"Text**" Talking**

"TEXT**" Natsu and gray yelling**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters.**

**Chapter Three: A dream or a memory?**

_ "You can't catch me Luna." a ten year old girl with Blonde hair and brown eyes challenged happily. "Well see about that." Luna, a female white cat with sapphire blue eyes, said as she flew after the girl. The cat dived at the girl and grabbed on to her shirt. "Gotcha!" Luna cheered as her wings disappeared. Luna used the girl's shirt to swing up and land on her left shoulder. Luna sat down on the girl's shoulder and smiled. "Looks like I win again." Luna said as she began to kick her feet._

_ "You've gotten so fast that I need a head start just to have even the smallest chance at winning." The girl complimented as she lifted her right hand to stroke Luna's head. "Having fun child?" A voce asked from behind the two friends. Luna and the girl turned their heads to see a beautiful white dragon with emerald green eyes whose scales were made of diamonds. "Oh hi Yuki I was just coming to see you." The girl greeted as she ran up and hugged the dragon's leg. Yuki bent her head down and nudged the girl with her snout. Luna jumped off of the girl's shoulder and did a flip before landing on the ground. Just then there was a small thump behind Luna which caused her ears to twitch._

_ "Hello Night." Luna greeted without turning around. Night, a male black cat with navy blue eyes, snorted and walked up beside Luna. "So is it time for today's training?!" the girl asked excitedly as she let go of Yuki's leg and stood back. Yuki nodded and looked expectedly at the two cats. "We're on it." The two cats said in unison before wings appeared on their backs. The two cats lifted up into the air and flew off into the distance. "Where are they going?" the girl asked, "to find a good spot for you to train." Yuki answered._

_ "Oh. So what element are you going to teach me today?!" the girl asked as she became excited to learn once more. Yuki chuckled," well today I thought we would have a joint training session with your brother Sora, Ayame's fraternal twin brother, and his teacher Takahiro, the sky dragon." Yuki answered. "Really? That's so cool I can't wait!" the girl said as she jumped up and down in happiness. _

Just then things started to go black. As the scene went dark voices could be heard from a distance. "I found her!" a small male voice yelled. Whack! "Oww!" the male voice hissed," shut up you idiot or you'll wake her up!" a small female voice hissed quietly. "Well you don't have to hit me! And I'm not an idiot!" the male voice hissed back quietly. "Could have fooled me." The female voice said sarcastically," why you…" the male voice started before being interrupted by a tired moan.

"Shoot I told you that you would wake her up! Let's get out of here!" The female voice hissed in panic. There was a scurrying noise and a then a flapping noise. '_What the heck._' Lucy thought as she opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around the room but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. '_Maybe it was just a part of that crazy dream._' Lucy thought as she yawned. Lucy then got up out of bed and went to grab some clothes to wear for the day. She quickly changed and headed to her kitchen. When she entered her kitchen she stopped and looked at the clock on the wall.

'_Good I have enough time to eat before I have to meet Natsu at the train station._' She thought as she headed to the fridge and grabbed something to eat. Once she was done eating and cleaning the dishes she started heading towards the door. She opened the door, walked out, and closed it behind her. She then turned and locked the door. Lucy began to hum as she started walking toward the train station. Little did she know that two pairs of eyes were watching her?

Sigh. "Man where is she?" Natsu asked a little blue cat who was sitting on a bench, munching on a nice juicy fish. "I don't know." the cat answered as Natsu got up and started pacing. "Calm down Natsu I'm sure she on her way now I mean we did leave pretty early." The cat said as he watched his foster father/best friend pace. "But what if something happened, Happy?" Natsu muttered as he stopped pacing for a second before starting up again. Happy sighed as he began to look around for Lucy when he spotted her not too far away. "Natsu she's fine if you stopped pacing and turned around you'll see." Happy said as he turned his attention back to Natsu. "Huh?" Natsu said as he stopped and turned to see Lucy walking towards them.

Natsu's face lit up with a huge grin as he spotted her," Hey Lucy!" He called as he waved at her. Lucy smiled and waved back before starting to run over to him. She stopped just in front of him and giggled. "Well aren't you here early." Lucy teased causing Natsu to blush a bit. "Yeah he said he didn't want to get yelled at for being late again even if he does hate trains." Happy explained as he jumped up for Lucy to catch and hold him. "Well hello Happy, how are you this morning?" she asked as she held him. "I'm great and you?" Happy answered with a smile," I'm doing fine thanks for asking." Lucy said with a giggle.

"Do I not exist here or something?" Natsu asked with a pout as he watched the two. "Oh sorry Natsu how is your morning?" Lucy asked happily," good thank you." Natsu mumbled. Lucy laughed and placed happy on Natsu's shoulder. "Well come on let's get onto the train." Lucy said as she started towards their train. Natsu followed hesitantly and stopped when he thought he heard someone calling their names. '_Huh?_' Natsu thought and began to sniff the air. "Hey Lucy we have company." Natsu said with a glare as he glanced behind him.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she turned to look at him. Just then she noticed Gray and Erza coming towards them. "Gray? Erza? What are you two doing here?" Lucy asked as they stopped in front of Natsu and her. "I overheard you two talking about it yesterday and I thought you two could use some help." Gray answered with a smirk. "Sorry but I don't think the train allows strippers like you on." Natsu growled as Erza Spoke to Lucy. "Really because I could have sworn it was Fire hazards like you that aren't allowed on the train." Gray retorted.

Just then Erza turned around which caused Natsu and Gray to put an arm around one another and laugh awkwardly. Erza eyed them suspiciously but then shrugged it off. "Well then let's get on before it leaves." Erza said as she walked onto the train. "Come on you two we don't want to make Erza angry." Happy said as he moved to sit on Lucy's shoulder. Natsu and Gray grumbled and glared at one another as they walked onto the train. Lucy Shook her head at them and quickly got on behind them.

The Erza picked a place to sit and sat down next to the window. Natsu then sat by the window on the across from Erza. Gray looked back and forth between the two seats before being pushed into one by Lucy. Lucy then proceeded to sit down in the empty spot next to Natsu and take out a book. "So Lucy, which stop are we getting off at?" Erza asked which caused Lucy to look up from her book. "Hmm oh we get off at Oshibana." Lucy answered as she looked back at her book.

"So which way do you suppose we go from there?" Erza asked once again causing Lucy to look up from her book. "What am I leader now?" Lucy asked as she looked at Erza. "Well you are the one who picked the assignment so why not let you take the lead." Erza started before looking back and forth between Gray and Natsu. "Is that clear you two? Lucy is in charge this time so what ever she says goes." Erza Said as she was looked at each of them. "Yes Erza." Gray answered in fear, "aye." Natsu answered with a shaky voice. "Well then if I'm going to be in charge I believe the best route to take from Oshibana is to head towards where Cait shelter is supposed to be you know until we found out it was a fake." Lucy said as she looked between the three of them. "Sounds like a plan to me." Erza agreed as the train started to move.

"Ugh." Natsu groined laying his head against the window. "I. Hate. Trains." Natsu mumbled before he felt like he was going to be sick. "Dude you're so pitiful." Gray laughed as he watched Natsu. Erza clenched her fist ready to punch Natsu in the gut to knock him out when Lucy stopped her. Erza released her clenched fist and watched Lucy with almost curious eyes. Lucy looked at Natsu who was leaning against the seat looking like he was ready to slide down to the floor. "Come lay your head in my lap Natsu." Lucy ordered in a kind and gentle tone.

"Why?" Natsu Grumbled as he tried to sit up in the seat. "You'll see." Lucy said as she grabbed Natsu and laid his head onto her lap. Once she new he was comfortable she began to stoke his head while massaging it gently. "What's that going to do?" Gray asked as he leaned back against the seat with his eyes closed. Erza then slapped him across the head which caused Gray to wince and look at her as he rubbed the spot on his head. "Just be quiet and look." Erza said as she turned her attention to Natsu. Gray looked as well and suddenly noticed that Natsu had fallen asleep.

'_What the… he was out like a light._' Gray thought in shock as he watched Lucy stroke and massage Natsu's head. '_I wonder… why I was so sure that would work seeing as I haven't tried it before?_' Lucy Thought as she stopped and let her hand rest on Natsu's shoulder. "How the hell did you do that? How did you get him to willingly fall asleep on a train?" Gray asked. Lucy shrugged and turned her head to look out the window. Lucy felt her eyes get heavy as she stared out the window but tried to keep from falling asleep. "Lucy, go ahead and rest you look exhausted I'll wake you up when we get to Oshibana." Erza encouraged as she looked at Lucy with worry. "Thanks." Lucy mumbled as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

**So what did you guys think! Let me know by reviewing! Now hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and I can update again real soon. Bye, Bye now.**


	4. Ch4 off the train & into the wilderness

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad you all like it so much! Any ways here's the next chapter which I hope you enjoy!**

'_Text_**' Thoughts**

"Text**" Talking**

"TEXT**" Natsu and gray yelling**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters.**

**Chapter Four: off the train and into the wilderness**

_"Alright Lu lets see if you can handle this. Wind dragon's wind scythe!" a young boy with short navy blue hair that was tied back in to a samurai style ponytail and light blue eyes called out._ _"Ahhh!" Lu screamed as her brother sent out a gust of wind that knocked her into the air. Just before Lu hit the ground she managed to maneuver herself just right so that she could use her hands to flip backwards and land on her feet. As Lu landed she summoned crystal shards out of thin air which she then sent towards Sora. Sora then sent out another gust of wind to turn the shards back towards his sister. Unfortunately his sister had predicted that and sent a wind gust of her own to neutralize his counter move._

_ This caught Sora off guard but even so he managed to dodge almost all of the crystal shards she sent his way, almost. There were a few shards that he couldn't dodge. Several crystal shards cut into both of his legs causing him to lose his footing and fall to the ground. "That is enough." Yuki announced as she moved from the spot where she was observing. "Well done you two!" Takahiro said loudly causing the siblings to rub their ears. Sora grunted and some how managed to stand up again considering some of the cuts on his legs were rather deep. _

_ Lu too was covered in cuts and bruises but thanks to her Crystal dragon's scales technique the wounds weren't that bad. "Good fight." Lu said as she held out her hand for him to shake. "You know that move out there was pretty slick I'm proud of you." Sora complemented as he shook his sister's hand. Lu smiled at the complement and then giggled. They let go of each others hand and walked over to their teachers. "I must say Yuki your Apprentice sure is strong for someone so young." Takahiro Said. "What can I say; the girl is a prodigy just like Ryuu." Yuki responded with a smile as she looked at Lu._

_ "Well it seems to me that she is ready to begin learning a new element. Don't you think Takahiro?" Yuki asked as she looked back at her friend. "Yes after all she beat Sora whom has already mastered all of the wind and sky dragon techniques." Takahiro answered. "Alright!" Lu cheered as she jumped up and down in happiness. "Congratulations!" Luna and Night yelled together in unison as they approached Lu. Lu giggled," I just can't wait to start learning a new element!"_

Just then the image began to fade once again thanks to a voice calling from a distance. "Lucy come on wake up we're about to reach Oshibana." Erza Said as she shook Lucy's shoulder. Lucy's eyes fluttered open as she tried to see who had been calling her. She looked at Erza and smiled. "Thanks I really needed that nap." Lucy said as she stretched. "You're welcome." Erza said as the train stopped. Lucy looked at Natsu who was still asleep with his head in her lap.

"A little help please." Lucy pleaded to Erza as she pointed at Natsu. Erza Stood up and grabbed Natsu by his Scarf and started shaking him around. Natsu immediately woke up," huh what? What's going on?" Natsu asked which caused Erza to stop shaking him now that he was fully awake. "The train stopped." Erza answered as she dropped Natsu on his feet. "Huh wait what happened why was Erza shaking me?" Natsu asked as he looked at everyone. "You fell asleep _you moron_." Gray answered Mumbling the last part under his breath. Natsu Glared at gray,' _Damn ice pick_.' Natsu thought.

"Any ways lets get off now." Lucy said and started towards the exit. The others slowly followed her out mostly because Gray and Natsu wouldn't stop glaring at each other which in turn caused Erza to drag them out. "Alright so before we leave we have to make sure we have plenty of food since we don't know how long it will take to get there." Lucy said as she turned to look at them. "Aye sir." Happy said as he jumped off of her shoulder. "Makes sense we don't want to repeat that accident with the flying Fish or those monsters." Gray said Shuddering at just the mere thought of it.

"Let's meet back up again in say three to four hours." Lucy suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. "It's settled then we'll split up and meet back later." Lucy said giving everyone permeation to go ahead and split up. Gray and Erza quickly left but Natsu and happy didn't even move. Lucy sighed," let me guess no money?" Lucy asked as she stared at the two. Natsu nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Aye." Happy answered causing Lucy to sigh.

"Fine come on I'll buy some stuff for you two." She said in irritation as she walked off to find a store. Natsu and Happy quickly followed after her. '_Damn it this happens every single time. I mean its bad enough they sneak into my house and eat all of the food in my fridge._' she thought as she walked down the street. "Um Natsu I don't think she's very happy about this." Happy whispered. "Yeah I know I kind of feel a little bit bad about her always having to feed us." Natsu whispered back.

It didn't take long though for Lucy to find a store that had great quality food for a low price. Lucy made sure to pick up some fish for happy, whatever Natsu asked for, and a few things for herself. Once done she bought her items and looked at the time. '_It's almost time to meet up back at the station_.' She thought. "Need help with some of the bags?" Natsu asked suddenly. "Um yeah here." Lucy answered as she handed him some of the bags to carry. '_That's strange I think that's the first time he has actually offered to help me like this._' She thought as they all walked back towards the station.

When they got back to the station Erza and Gray were already there waiting. "Alright so everyone has what they need right?" Lucy asked as she placed the bags she had on the bench. "Let me guess most of those bags don't even belong to you." Gray questioned as he noticed the many bags that Natsu offered to carry. "Would you like me to put your bags with all of mine?" Erza asked referring to her pile of luggage. "That would be great thanks." Lucy answered, '_why does she carry so much stuff any ways?_'

Once the group was ready they headed out of Oshibana towards where Cait Shelter was before finding out it wasn't real. "So Lucy do you know anything about the guild we will be helping?" Happy asked as he sat on Natsu's shoulder. "Not yet but I plan to do some research on it as we travel." Lucy answered as they walked. "How do you plan to do that?" Natsu asked as he turned his head to look at her. "Well the guild was created by a famous wizard who tends to write books about his achievements every year." Lucy answered as she looked back at him.

"Really? What famous wizard?" Natsu asked with a look of confusion. "His name is Seth whom is a dragon slayer that was said to have stolen the hearts of many." Lucy answered as she turned her attention to the sky as she noticed the sun setting. "Oh yeah I've heard of him." Natsu said as he closed his eyes and nodded. "He was also the talk of sorcerer weekly for many years until he got married." Erza informed as she walked. "Why?" Gray asked as he looked at Erza. "Well when they say he stole the hearts of many they mean the hearts of women whether they knew magic or not. So when he got married he decided that he felt it best to stop taking interviews so it didn't get in the way of the life he wanted with his wife." Erza explained.

"I still don't understand." Gray said as he looked towards Lucy for a better answer. Lucy sighed," his wife is a normal person and that means she doesn't know magic and that put her in danger. So he left his guild to travel around the world with her until he found a place they could settle down at and where he knew she would be safe from harm." Lucy explained. "Oh that makes more sense." Gray said as he turned his attention back to the road in front of them. Lucy shook her head at him and stopped walking. Natsu who noticed her sudden stop did the same and looked at her. "Hey Luce are you ok?" he asked as he saw a pained expression on her face as she held head.

Natsu's concern caused Erza and Gray to stop and look. "I'm fine it's just a head ach." Lucy said as she massaged the pained area a little. "If you need to rest don't be afraid to ask." Erza said as she looked at her. "I agree besides its starting to get late so why not find a place to rest for the night." Gray said as he scanned the area. Natsu walked over to Lucy and put a hand on her shoulder. "Your health should take first priority at the moment don't you think?" Natsu questioned as Happy nodded in agreement on his shoulder. "I hate to say it but you're right Natsu my health is what I should worry about at the moment." Lucy said with a weak smile.

"There should be a cave we can rest in just up ahead a ways." Lucy said as she looked at Erza. "Sure you can make it to the cave." Erza asked obviously ready to set up camp there if necessary. "I'll keep an eye on her." Natsu volunteered as he noticed the determined look on Lucy's face. '_If she really wants to go a little farther in order to have some kind of shelter to rest in for the night who am I to stop her?_' Natsu thought. "Alright but if it seems like she is having a hard time keeping up we will stop and set up camp immediately." Erza said as she started walking again. Gray started walking again and was looking for the cave as he did.

"Come on lets go." Natsu encouraged as he gently tugged on her arm a bit. Lucy nodded and started walking along side Natsu. "Sorry you have to do this." Lucy whispered painfully. "Don't worry about it I don't mind it at all." Natsu said as he looked at her with a smile on his face. Lucy smiled back and giggled which caused Natsu to look at her strangely. "What? Did I say something funny?" Natsu asked. "No it's just…" Lucy paused trying to think of what to say.

"You were trying to lighten the mood?" Natsu guessed as they walked. "Uh yeah that's it just trying to lighten the mood." Lucy said with a slight blush before turning her attention back to what is in front of her. "Ok then." Natsu said without any kind of suspicions. "Hey you two I see the cave." Gray said as he turned to look at them before walking towards it with Erza. Natsu and Lucy followed them and entered the cave. Erza and Gray put down their sleeping bags while Natsu left for some fire wood. Lucy sat down and held her head in pain.

"Need me to roll your sleeping bag out?" Natsu asked as he set down the fire wood he collected. "That would be nice thank you." Lucy said as pain shot through her head again which caused her to take a sharp intake of breath. Natsu gave her a sympathetic look before picking up her sleeping bag and rolling it out. Erza then started the fire with a match and looked at them. "Go ahead and lay down Lucy." Erza ordered as she put the match out. "Ok." Lucy said as she crawled into her sleeping bag. "Good night Luce." Natsu said, "Sleep tight." Happy pitched in.

Lucy giggled," good night you two." She said with a small yawn. Happy walked over to her and curled up beside her head. This caused Lucy to smile before kissing him on the head. "Good Night Lucy." Erza and Gray said in unison. "Good Night." Lucy Mumbled as her eyes began to close.

**So what did you guys think! Let me know by reviewing! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Bye, Bye now.**


	5. Chapter 5 the confessions come out

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I would have updated sooner but school is killing my wrists right now and if you're like me with carpal tunnel you know I'm right. Anyways I'm glad you all like my story so much! Now here's the next chapter which I hope you enjoy!**

'_Text_**' Thoughts**

"Text**" Talking**

"TEXT**" Natsu and gray yelling**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters.**

**Chapter Five The Confessions Come Out!**

_ "Lu come on if you don't hurry you'll be late for your next lesson!" Luna called as she stood by the door next to her Brother. "I know just give me a minute to find my keys!" Lu answered as she neatly tore her room apart. Night sighed," there under your bed now let's go!" he said as he walked out the door to leave. "Thank you Night!" Lu said as she grabbed her keys and headed towards the door. "Good now lets hurry." Luna said as her wings appeared on her back. Luna grabbed a hold of Lu and lifted her into the air before taking off towards Yuki's den._

_ "Sorry were late." Luna said as she landed with Lu. "Don't worry Night already informed me about it so I'll let you slide." Yuki said as she motioned her head to Night who stood by a tree next to the den's entrance. "So what element am I going to learn the basics of today?" Lu asked. "Today I will teach you the basics of Ice Dragon magic." Yuki answered as she took a few steps forward. "So I'm going to learn the same techniques as Ryuu?" Lu asked excitedly._

_ "That's right and once I believe you're ready you will spar with Ryuu like you did with Sora but when you do you must only use Crystal dragon magic and Ice dragon magic." Yuki answered. "Got it." Lu said with a nod. "Now Ice dragon magic isn't too different from crystal dragon magic, the only difference is that in order to make ice you are going to have to learn to freeze the air around you as well as how to drop your own body temperature." Yuki explained. "Wait how am I supposed to learn how to do that?" Lu asked as she tilted her head slightly. "You will learn by training in the mountains of course." Yuki answered before she began to head up towards the mountain. Lu quickly followed with Luna and Night right behind her._

Just then when the scene faded a pained dragon roar was heard causing Lucy to jolt awake in fright. Lucy sat up quickly with a racing heart beat and eyes wide open. She tried to control her rapid breathing and plopped back down. "Lucy is something wrong?" Happy asked as he looked at her with half lidded eyes. "No happy everything is fine go back to sleep." She whispered as she stroked his head. "Ok then." Happy said with a yawn before falling asleep again.

Lucy knew she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep so she slowly sat back up and grabbed her book. She then felt something was a miss and looked around her. '_Where's Natsu?_' she thought as she only noticed Erza and Gray asleep near her. Lucy then looked towards the entrance of the cave to see Natsu juggling fire balls. Lucy then slowly got up in order to keep from waking any one and walked over to Natsu.

"What are you doing up at such an ungodly hour?" Lucy asked as she stopped behind him. Natsu smothered the fire balls he was juggling and turned to look at Lucy. "I couldn't fall asleep sense I slept on the train. Wait, why are you awake?" He asked as he watched her sit beside him. "It's completely normal for someone to wake up in the middle of the night." Lucy defended. '_I don't want to talk about my strange dreams at the moment._' She thought seeing as she didn't understand why she was having them.

"Oh I guess you're right." Natsu said as he looked up at the night sky. "It's beautiful out tonight isn't it?" Lucy asked quietly with a content smile on her face. "Yeah the sky is really clear tonight." Natsu answered before a gust of wind passed by which caused Lucy to shiver slightly. "I wish it wasn't so cold though." Lucy said quietly as she rubbed her arms. "You should go back in so you don't catch a cold." Natsu suggested as he watched her. "I would but the fire is out and a blanket only keeps you from getting colder until your body heat returns to normal so I'm better off staying here," Lucy said as another gust passed by.

"I see your point. In that case…" Natsu said as he put his arm around Lucy and pulled her closer to him in order to keep her warm. Lucy blushed slightly but didn't have any intention of moving away. Instead she snuggled closer to him and laid her head against his chest. Natsu blushed at this and tried to keep his heart from racing. "You know I had almost forgotten how warm you are. Thank you." Lucy said with a giggle.

"Glad I could help." Natsu said as he looked back up at the sky. "You don't mind if I read a little while I'm out here do you?" Lucy asked as she looked up at him. "Uh no not really go ahead." Natsu answered as he looked at her curiously. "Thanks I was going to read when we were on the train but I fell asleep." Lucy said with a smile as she opened her book. "Ok so you fell asleep as well?" Natsu questioned. "Yeah I was still tired this morning because I was up so late last night." Lucy explained as she read.

"Ah I see that makes sense." Natsu said as he scanned the page of the book. Lucy glanced at him just in time to see him do so and smiled. "Find something interesting in my book." She teased catching Natsu off guard. "Um sorry." Natsu said as he glanced in the other direction. Lucy laughed," its ok I just wasn't expecting you to do that." She said as she turned her attention back to her book.

Natsu then glanced back at the book and began to scan the text again. "So is this the book that Seth wrote?" Natsu asked as he continued to scan the text. "Yeah it's the most resent book so I'm hoping to find something in it about his new guild." Lucy answered as she flipped the page. Natsu's eyes scanned the next page until his eyes spotted the word dragon. He then read the text behind it carefully. "It's a dragon slayer guild." Natsu said which caused Lucy to look at him with surprise.

Natsu moved his free hand to the book and pointed at the part he read. Lucy followed it and saw that it did in fact say that it was a guild full of dragon slayers. "Well I'll be." Lucy murmured as she began to read on from there. "The guild is called Dragon's Den which actually makes sense if it's full of dragon slayers." Lucy said as she read it. "I bet you'll be happy to meet the members of the guild huh?" Lucy asked as she glanced up at him. "You got that right." Natsu answered with a huge grin on his face. Lucy smiled and shook her head as she closed the book.

"Well maybe we should go back in now and try to get some sleep." Lucy suggested as she yawned. "Yeah we probably should." Natsu said as he got up before helping Lucy up as well. Lucy shivered again now that Natsu was no longer holding her. Natsu noticed this though and wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her close to him again and walked back into the cave with her.

Natsu let go of her so that she could crawl into her sleeping bag and then lies down beside her. "Um just in case… sorry if I start cuddling with you while I'm sleeping." Natsu said with a yawn as he rolled on to his side to look at Lucy. "To tell you the truth I don't mind too much." Lucy said with her eyes closed. "What do you mean?" Natsu asked with surprise. '_Doesn't she usually get mad at me when I do it?_' Natsu thought obviously confused. "What I mean is that I act mad when I'm really not." She answered tiredly but mentally slapped herself for letting it slip. '_Damn it what am I saying! Don't tell him that!_' Lucy mentally yelled at herself.

"Really? Why is that?" Natsu asked with a strange gleam in his eyes. Lucy opened one eye to look at him before opening the other one and sitting up a bit. '_Should I tell him (her)? I mean I don't want to ruin our friendship but what if he (she) feels the same way._' they thought as they stared at each other. '_Well it's now or never._' They thought as they broke eye contact for a moment and took a beep breath. "Um there's something I need to tell you." They said in unison. They both laughed," You want to go first?" Natsu asked with a smile. Lucy shook her head," I would prefer if you went first." She said with a smile.

"Um ok well you see Lucy…" Natsu paused and blushed. "I really um like you, you know." Natsu said as he looked her in the eye. Lucy blushed slightly before she smiled brightly. "I really like you too Natsu." She said which made Natsu's smile turn into a huge toothy grin. "Well then do you want to cuddle with me tonight instead of sleeping in that sleeping bag of yours?" Natsu asked happily. Lucy thought about it for a minute. '_Pro cuddling with him will definitely keep me warm. Con Erza and Gray might wake up and see us. On the other hand I'll most likely be too happy to care._' She thought before turning her attention back to Natsu who seemed to be waiting rather patiently for an answer.

Instead of answering with words she slipped back out of the sleeping bag and cuddled up close to him. Natsu laughed a little and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know Erza might not be too happy about this but at the moment I don't really care." Natsu said sheepishly. Lucy giggled," I was just thinking the same thing." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and laid her head on his chest. Natsu smiled, "Good night." he said as he closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. "Night." She replied as she slowly drifted to sleep.

**Look this chapter is full of fluffy goodness though I hope they aren't out of character and even if they were I wouldn't care at the moment because I'm so tired. **

**Oh and I would like it if you all voted on whether you think someone should wake up and see them snuggling together or not. **

**If so who should it be and how do you think they will react because I'm kind of making up bits and pieces of the story as I go along. **

**Anyways the character with the most votes will be the first ones to wake up in the next chapter and who knows I may use one of your suggestions in my next chapter as well (unless I come up with something after counting the votes that is). **

**So please tell me what you think by reviewing and I'll try to update real soon! I'll try to update again sometime later on next week when my wrists aren't hurting so bad (hopefully).**


	6. Chapter 6 Ice v Crystal

**Sorry I'm a little late posting everyone. Anyways because of the vote I realized I wouldn't be able to put her dream into the beginning and feel right about it so I made her dream an entire chapter. Also I didn't want you all to wait any longer so I posted the 7****th**** chapter as well. So I hope you enjoy them!**

"Text" talking

'_Text_' thinking

"TEXT" Natsu and Gray yelling

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the Characters.**

Chapter Six Ice Dragon Slayer v. Crystal Dragon Slayer

(Lucy's dream)

"Ice Dragon's Ice Claws!" a young boy with mid-length black hair that stopped just past his shoulder blades and bark blue eyes yelled out. His hands were suddenly incased with ice in the shape of a dragon's claw. The young boy then used his dragon claws to slash at Lu who narrowly dodged the attacks. Lu jumped away from him and then jumped into the air with her arms crossed out in front of her. "Crystal Dragon's Diamond Storm!" Lu yelled as she launched the crystals towards the young boy. The young boy stood his ground and used his dragon claws as a shield to block the crystals.

Lu smirked, '_looks like you fell for it Ryuu._' Lu thought. "Crystal Dragon's Crystal Sword." She whispered as a sword made of crystal formed in her hand. Just as one foot touched the ground Lu dashed straight for him as the crystal shards hit Ryuu's claws. Ryuu's claws shattered from the impact as Lu swerved around Ryuu to attack him from behind. "Ice Dragon's Double Ice Blades." Ryuu said as swords made of ice formed in his hands. He quickly turned around and used one sword to block Lu's crystal sword before using the other one to strike her with.

Lu noticed this and pushed herself back to dodge the second sword. '_Damn I should have known he would see through my attacks and find a way to counter them._' Lu thought as she jumped back. Once Lu landed she took her sword and broke it down into crystal shards. Ryuu stayed where he was and moved into a fighting position. Lu then shot the Crystals at him before using Crystal Dragon's Diamond Storm once again. Ryuu calmly gripped his swords and slashed at the crystals that flew at him.

"Ice Dragon's Snowy Tundra," Lu said as the temperature started to drop quickly. It suddenly started to snow before turning into a full on blizzard. As the blizzard started Ryuu finished destroying the Crystals. '_Hmm so she plans to use the storm to blind me. She must be desperate._' Ryuu thought as he closed his eyes and focused on using his other senses. Ryuu listens intently to the sounds around him and noticed slow even foot steps to his left.

Ryuu smirked and quickly spun around to attack with one of his swords. The strangest thing was when he swung his sword he didn't slice anything but air. 'Huh? I could have sworn she was there.' Ryuu thought with confusion before he heard the sound of footsteps again to the right of him. 'What's going on here?' Ryuu thought before he was punched in the face.

Ryuu was caught off guard and stumbled backwards a bit. Ryuu growled as he opened his eyes. '_That's it! I've had enough of this game of cat and mouse!_' Ryuu thought with another growl. Just then a barrage of crystal shards rushed at him. Ryuu quickly reacted by blocking them with his ice swords. Ryuu then gripped his swords tightly, "Ice Dragon's Neutralizing Ice Aura!" Ryuu yelled. Ryuu concentrated his magic into his ice swords and then jumped into the air.

Ryuu then swung his swords in every direction. As he swung his swords he sent a wave of magic through the blizzard. As the waves radiated through the snow storm it slowly started to clear up. When the snow storm had stopped completely Ryuu noticed Lu standing a few feet away from him as he landed. Lu glared at him before dashing towards him head on. Ryuu through his ice swords into the ground and dashed at her as well. "Ice Dragon's Ice Claws!" they yelled in unison before they jumped into the air and started throwing punches at one another.

After a while their fists connected with so much force that they were both sent flying into the ground. "Lu!" Luna cried out as she was about to go help Lu. "Stop you can't interfere." Night said as he stepped on his sister's tail. "But…" Luna was quickly interrupted by her brother," if you interfere with the battle she will immediately fail her test." Night said as he endearingly watched. Luna looked into her brothers eyes to see that not being able to help was tearing him up inside. Luna sighed and nodded her head in understanding. Night then let go of Luna's tail and looked up at Yuki.

Yuki watched the scene with worried eyes and glanced at Glacier, the ice Dragon. Glacier sat and watched emotionlessly for she already knew what the outcome of this battle would be. "It was over before it even started." Glacier stated emotionlessly causing Yuki to growl at her. "Shut up Glacier you know nothing about her! She is a heck of a lot stronger than you think for if I hadn't told her not to use her Wind/Sky Dragon magic the battle would have been over ages ago!" Yuki roared angrily before she heard Lu scream in pain which caused her to turn to see what was going on. Yuki gasped as she looked back at Lu and quickly began to stand.

Lu cried out in pain as her back hit the ground and slid across the ground a bit. At the same time Ryuu had managed to somehow land on his feet as he came in contact with the ground. Lu slowly tried to pick herself up off the ground but then an intense pain would shoot through her body. Lu took a sharp intake of breath before her arms gave out in her and she collapsed.

"Lu!" Yuki cried out as she watched her loving apprentice collapse in pain. Lu glanced at Yuki and then tried once again to get up. "Lu just give up you will never win." Ryuu said emotionlessly as he watched her struggle to get up off the ground. "I. Wont. Lose." Lu said as she tried to push herself up off the ground. Ryuu looked at her, his eyes full of understanding, but even so he couldn't allow her to keep fighting. "Just stop it Lu you're just going to hurt yourself even more if you keep going!" Ryuu yelled as he watched her shake as she sat kneeling.

Lu wasn't listening to him any more even though she knew he was right and that she should stop before things get worse. 'I have to get up. I have to finish this fight. I can't fail this test.' Lu thought as she forced herself to stand. Her legs were weak which almost caused her to fall but she used a tree to steady herself. Glacier looked at Lu with surprise and admiration. Glacier stood up and walked over to the two dragon slayers.

Yuki noticed this and immediately knew what Glacier was going to do. "That's enough! This test is over whether you like it or not!" Glacier said as she stopped in front of Lu. Lu looked Glacier in the eyes and sighed in defeat before she collapsed on the ground. Yuki slowly made her way over and stopped beside Lu. Luna and Night on the other hand quickly made their way over to her and cuddled up to her. "It's ok Lu. You did your best and that's all that matters." Yuki comforted as she nudged Lu with her snout.

"Yuki." Glacier called in order to get the white dragon's attention. Yuki looked at her," yes." Yuki answered. Glacier held her head up high," your apprentice may not have beat Ryuu but She has the willpower of an Ice Dragon so I have decided… she has passed." Glacier said as she smiled at the end. Lu looked up at Glacier with utter surprise," I pass." She muttered. "Glacier, are you sure?" Yuki asked as she was just as surprised as Lu. "Yes, I'm sure." Glacier answered before she turned to leave.

"Congratulations Lu you fought well against me." Ryuu said as he walked over to Lu. Lu smiled up at him which caused him to smile a bit as well. "When you get home could you let Ayame know a said hi?" Ryuu asked as he turned to leave. "Will do." Lu answered with a giggle as she watched him walk away.

**So tell me what you think! Was it detailed enough? Did you understand what I was trying to say? If not I'm sorry I find that battle scenes aren't my best area of expertise but I do try.**


	7. Chapter 7 Luna and Night?

**Here's the other chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

"Text" Talking

'Text' thinking

"TEXT" Natsu and Gray yelling

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters.**

Chapter seven: Luna and Night?

The next morning Natsu was the first of the group to wake up. Natsu opened his eyes and glanced at the girl that was still sleeping in his arms. He then smiled and tightened his hold around Lucy's waist. Lucy shivered slightly and cuddled closer to Natsu for warmth. Lucy then let out a quiet sigh as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Good morning." Natsu whispered to her as she yawned. "Morning." She mumbled as a smile appeared on her face.

Natsu gave her a good morning kiss which Lucy quickly returned. Lucy sighed happily as she laid her head on his chest. "You know I really hate that we're going to have to get up and start moving again soon." Natsu complained quietly as he buried his nose in Lucy's hair and took a deep breath. "I know what you mean but we have a job to do right now." Lucy said with her eyes closed. After a while Lucy decided it was time to get up and wiggled her way out of his arms. She then looked at Natsu who still wanted to sleep. "Natsu come on you need to get up now." Lucy said with her arms crossed.

Natsu growled quietly to show his disapproval as he turned over. Lucy giggled a little and then started to tickle him. When she began to tickle him Natsu tried to just shrug her off but she wouldn't let up. So then he used his arms to try and keep her from tickling him as he laughed. "Alright I give! I'm getting up!" He said laughing and tried to move away from her. The noise the two of them were making caused the others to wake up to see what was going on. "What are you two doing?" Erza asked as she sat up and stretched.

Her voice caused the two to stop suddenly to look at her and Gray. "Um sorry I didn't mean to wake you all as well." Lucy said as her hands moved away from Natsu. "Huh As well? Oh I get it the idiot wouldn't get up so you decided to tickle him awake. Ok never mind." Gray said as he got up. Natsu glared at Gray and let out an angry growl. Lucy watched him and giggled, '_Natsu probably would have attacked Gray had Erza not been here._' Lucy thought with a smile. Just then a small yawn was heard from Lucy's sleeping bag. Lucy's smile brightened as she moved over to her sleeping bag and picked up a tired Happy.

"Oh Happy I'm sorry we didn't mean to wake you." Lucy said as she held him close and rubbed his head gently. "Aye." Happy replied sleepily and let out a small yawn. "So how are you feeling this morning?" Erza asked as she looked at Lucy. "I'm feeling much better now." Lucy answered happily looking at Natsu who seemed to be trying to go back to sleep. Lucy glared at him and hit him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Natsu asked as he sat up and rubbed his head. "For trying to go back to sleep when you said you'd get up." Lucy answered simply as she put Happy down.

Gray laughed at the scene playing out in front of him. "Why? It's not like we're leaving right now." Natsu asked as he glared at Gray. "Do you prefer to sleep in or eat?" Lucy asked as she crossed her arms and looked at him with irritation. Natsu opened his mouth to answer but then decided to think about it. This caused Gray to laugh even more although he quickly shut up when Erza glared at him. "Um eat." Natsu finally answered, "That's what I thought." Lucy said as she stood up. So the group quickly ate breakfast before getting ready to go.

The group packs up their things and then walks out of the cave. Happy sat on Natsu's shoulder and yawned. "Are you still tired?" Lucy asked as she looked at Happy. Happy nodded and yawned again. Just then Natsu yawned as well, "I know how you feel little buddy." He mumbled with half lidded eyes. "Sorry." Lucy whispered to Natsu which caused him to turn and look at her with a tired smirk. "Are you really sorry?" Natsu teased as he poked her and made her smile.

"Shut up." Lucy said as she playfully pushed him and made him laugh. Happy looked back and forth between the two with curiosity. Erza and Gray turned to look at them as well but they were more amused then curious. "I don't know what you two are talking about back there but you're falling behind." Gray teased as he turned his attention back to what's in front of him. Erza smiled and did the same. Lucy giggled and grabbed happy from Natsu's shoulder. "You can go back to sleep if you want, Happy." Lucy said as she cradled him in her arms.

Happy smiled at her before curling up and drifting off to sleep. "Lucky." Natsu mumbled as he glanced at his little friend sleeping in his girlfriend's arms. Lucy looked at him pout before glancing at Erza and Gray to make sure they weren't looking. Lucy then gave Natsu a Quick kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Feel better now?" She asked as Natsu smiled brightly in response. Unknowingly to them Happy had seen the small token of affection.

The four of them, because Happy is asleep, had walked for hours before deciding to stop and take a break for lunch. They stopped in a small clearing and sat down to rest. Everyone grabbed something to eat except Lucy who had to wake up the sleeping cat in her arms. "Happy, it's time to wake up now unless you prefer to let someone else eat your fish." Lucy said as she gently shook Happy awake. Happy's eyes quickly snapped open at the mention of fish. "That's my fish!" Happy yelled as he jumped up in Lucy's lap. Lucy smiled and gently rubbed his head.

Natsu walked over to them and handed Happy a fish which Happy snatched almost immediately. "Mine." Happy hissed as he held the fish away from everyone. Happy then sat down in Lucy's lap and Megan happily munching on his fish. "Did you have to wake him up like that?" Natsu asked as he sat down beside Lucy and handed her something to eat. Lucy nodded," Thanks." Lucy said as she grabbed the food from him and started to eat. "You're welcome." Natsu said happily as Erza and Gray sat across from them.

The group ate in silence until Happy noticed one of his fish being dragged away. "No! My fish!" Happy panicked as he jumped out of Lucy's lap and tackled the fish as well as the one trying to take it. This caused everyone to look and see Happy tackle a white cat. The white cat hissed viciously at Happy and kicked him off before she clawed at him. Just then Lucy stood up, "Luna stop that!" Lucy snapped which caused Happy and the white cat to freeze. Everyone then looked at Lucy with confusion and surprise.

The white cat sheathed her claws and pulled her ears back. She had a shameful look on her face as she looked up at Lucy. "I'm sorry." Luna said with big blue eyes. Everyone then looked at Luna with surprise while Lucy just sighed. "Just don't do it again Luna." Lucy said as she crouched down and gently stroked Luna's fur. "Now where is Night? isn't he usually with you?" Lucy asked which caused Luna to look at her with surprise. She stared at Lucy with watery eyes.

"Lu?" Luna questioned before leaping up and hugging Lucy. "I missed you so much!" Luna cried as she lovingly rubbed up against Lucy and Purred. "Um Lucy, could you please explain what's going on here?" Erza asked as she and the others stared at her. "To tell you the truth I'm not sure." Lucy answered sheepishly which caused Luna to look up at her. '_So her memory hasn't completely returned._' Luna thought sadly with a sigh. "Luna! Where did you go!" a male voice called out. Luna's ears perked up at the sound of her brother's voice.

Luna jumped out of Lucy's arms, "right here brother." She answered. Suddenly Night jumped out of a tree and landed right in front of Luna. "Um I'm still confused here." Gray said, "You and me both." Erza said. Natsu nodded in agreement as Happy walked over to them with his fish. Night glanced at them before making his way over to Lucy. Luna followed closely behind and whispered something in his ear. "Sorry about my sister she can be a bit of a hand full. You may not remember us and that's alright." Night said.

"All you really need to know is that we have always been the best of friends." Luna jumped in with a smile. "Tell me are you headed to help the guild in Waas Forest?" Night asked. Lucy nodded, "yeah we're going there to help with the rebuilding." Lucy answered, "Why?" "Well we're from that guild and are here to escort you the rest of the way." The siblings said in unison as they saluted them. "By the time we reach Waas Forest it will be dark but luckily there is a small town right there at the forest that you can stay at for the night." Night informed. "Is it just me or does anyone else find it weird to be escorted by a cat." Gray said with a suspicious glance at the two cats. Luna hissed at him as lightning started to spark from her paws.

Night sighed as his tail calmly rested on his sister's shoulder. "Whether you trust us or not doesn't matter to me just so long as you get there." Night said calmly. "Don't worry Gray, we can trust them." Lucy said with a reassuring smile. "Fine whatever let's just go." Gray said as he stood up. So the group packed up again and followed the two cats to until night fall where they stopped at a small town for the night.

"Well what do you know? the cat was telling the truth." Gray muttered as the group entered an inn. Erza ignored him and walked up to the front desk. "Yes how may I help you." the old lady behind the counter asked with a smile. "I'd like four rooms please." Erza answered politely and placed some jewels on the desk. The old woman nodded and turned to grab four keys hanging on the wall. "Here you go young lady. I hope you all enjoy your stay." The old lady said as she handed Erza the keys and grabbed the jewels. "Thanks I'm sure we will." Erza said as she turned back to the others and handed each of them a room key.

"Well this sucks." Natsu muttered which caused Lucy to look at him. "What are you talking about?" Lucy asked quietly as they walked down the hall with the others. "We have separate rooms which means I can't cuddle with you tonight unless I sneak into your room." Natsu answered quietly and frowned. Lucy smiled and shook her head. '_I should have known that was the problem._' She thought with a giggle. "Well then, by all means, be my guest." Lucy whispered and winked at him before heading to her room.

After entering her room with Luna and Night, Lucy decided it was time for a nice refreshing bath. So she started the water, stripped off her clothes, and stepped into the bath. Once she was finished washing the dirt out of her hair and washing her body she stepped out to dry herself off. Once she was dry she put on her night clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. "Ah it felt nice to get rid of all that dirt and grime." Lucy said with a stretch as she headed around the corner were her bed was. As she turned the corner she noticed Natsu on her bed with his hands behind his head. "Do you always have to sneak into my room while I'm taking a bath?" Lucy asked with her hands on her hips.

Natsu looked at her, "I come and go as I please it just so happens that every time I do you're taking a bath." He answered with a yawn. "Where is Luna and Night?" Lucy asked. Natsu pointed to a chair beside the bed where the two siblings and Happy lay sleeping. Lucy smiled and walked over to the bed. Lucy crawled into the bed and lay beside Natsu. She then cuddled up to him and laid her head on his chest. She sighed contently as Natsu wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

"Good night." Lucy said as she closed her eyes. "Good night Luce." Natsu said with a smile and kissed her forehead. He then closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Well tell me what you think. Did you like it? Please let me know. Anyways I'll try to update again real soon.**


End file.
